


Увидеть — значит поверить

by foina_cale



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Артур прикасается к людям, он видит самые страшные беды, которые ждут их в будущем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Увидеть — значит поверить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To see is to guess](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148528) by honeyswallow. 



В двенадцать Артур перестал здороваться за руку.

Ему двадцать восемь, и люди по-прежнему думают, что очень грубо с его стороны протягивать руку только для того, чтобы отдёрнуть её в последний момент. 

Мать находила его ужасно невежливым, как и все знакомые, но к тому, что люди считают его неприветливым и грубым, он привык – потихоньку, день за днём, человек за человеком, незнакомец за незнакомцем.

Мало-помалу тот факт, что «Артуру не нравится прикасаться к людям» стал общеизвестным, и Артур научился вести себя соответственно чужим ожиданиям.

Всегда «Артуру не нравится прикасаться к людям», и никогда: «У Артура есть тайна, из-за которой он не в силах прикасаться к людям».

Большинству последнее и в голову не придёт.

*  
В детстве это казалось развлечением, веселее и куда безопаснее, чем сейчас.

Мама ерошила Артуру волосы, и тот узнавал, какой десерт она приготовит на ужин, обнимала его - и он знал, где она спрячет подарки на грядущее Рождество.

В начальной школе, прошмыгнув в коридоре мимо учителя, он узнавал правильные ответы для контрольной по математике, которая будет через неделю; заводил подходящих друзей, потому что точно мог сказать, кто через полгода будет говорить про него гадости.

В то время это казалось даром, поощрением от некоего доброжелательного божества, безобидным и приятным, но, чем старше становился Артур, тем чаще безобидный дар оборачивался проклятием.

Артур гладил соседского пса и видел, как того переедет машина, испытывал всю невыносимую боль, которую придётся перенести несчастному созданию, и которой пёс в это мгновение делился с ним.

Теперь, когда мама обнимала его, вместо десертов он видел день - седьмое апреля, гласила брошенная на кухонном столе газета, - когда она упакует чемоданы и уйдёт, сказав на прощание: «Прости, Артур, но мы с папой расстаёмся», и каждое прикосновение обременяло его ещё большими несчастьями, большими горестями, уготованными не ему.

Иногда Артур задумывался, можно ли предотвратить все эти беды.

Если в фильмах говорили правду, будущее можно изменить, и оно всегда открыто для толкований, но Артуру пришлось признать, что за те секунды, что обычно длилось прикосновение, он получал не так уж много сведений – не достаточно, чтобы стать героем.

В шестнадцать он ненадолго решил: что, если причинами всех печальных событий были его прикосновения, если убивало и разрушало его проклятие?

Может, в мире просто слишком много печали.

В двенадцать Артур перестал здороваться за руку.

Мать находила его ужасно невежливым, но пять лет спустя её это уже не касалось.

*  
Артур знает, что у Кобба нет к нему претензий.

Кобба всегда сложно было удивить, и, возможно, именно в этом секрет его успеха в их работе.

Артур никогда не касался Кобба, поэтому многого о нём не знает, но чувствует, что это как раз то, чего ему и не хотелось бы знать.

И всё же, сдержанный и практичный в одно мгновение, а в следующее – смертельно обаятельный, этот загадочный человек – первый, кому Артур хочет довериться, первый, кому он хочет рассказать свой секрет. В те дни, когда настроен особенно оптимистично, Артур даже подумывает, что, возможно, дотронувшись до Кобба, увидит что-нибудь хорошее.

При первой же встрече с Мол, как только та прикасается губами к его щеке, и Артур видит, ярко и отчетливо, как она, свесив ноги с гостиничного подоконника, роняет туфлю в черноту ночи, он меняет своё мнение.

Если подумать, Артур должен был догадаться, что с Имсом всё будет по-другому.

Имс всегда старается действовать наперекор, потому что так ему нравится больше. Поэтому когда Артур при знакомстве как обычно отдёргивает руку, Имс, вместо того чтобы понять намёк, хватает её и крепко пожимает.

Артур напряжённо готовится к худшему, но всё, что видит – самого себя, с улыбкой смотрящего на Имса. Он не может даже определить, в какой момент времени это произойдёт.

Артур долго, так долго никому не улыбался по-настоящему, что это видение внушает ему больший ужас, чем любое другое.

Артур понимает, что Имс – единственный человек, чьё рукопожатие не рассказывает историй о смерти и потерях.

Может, потому, что ему больше нечего терять.

Может, потому, что он неуязвим.

*

Окно разбивается вдребезги и осколки стекла дождём падают Артуру на спину, он едва успевает прикрыть голову.

Он ненавидит, когда операции оборачиваются подобным.

Он в ресторане, который выглядит так, будто гости торопливо покинули его всего минуту назад: на столах осталась еда и горят свечи, но вокруг ни души, а последний дождь из пуль уничтожил значительную часть внутренней отделки.

Артур приказывает себе думать – это место придумал Кобб, он видел план, и он сможет найти отсюда выход, если как следует постарается.

Он решает встать и бежать, но, стоит немного приподняться над подоконником, кто-то нажимает на курок, и через долю секунды ему в плечо попадает пуля.

В это же мгновение в ресторан врывается Имс.

Имс находит Артура скрючившимся у стены, тот сжимает рукой повреждённое плечо и вздрагивает, когда Имс пытается ощупать рану.

Артур видит на руках у Имса кровь и на мгновение у него будто двоится в глазах, смешиваются видение и реальность, но теперь он знает, чего боится Имс, и впервые понимает, что у них есть что-то общее.

*

Артур – координатор, потому что он именно такой, каким кажется: он измучен и запутался.

Имс – имитатор, потому что он совсем не так прост, как кажется, хотя и может заставить вас думать, что в целом мире не найти более тупого недотёпы.

Может, именно из-за этого умения Артур хочет узнать Имса получше.

Мастерство профессионального картёжника.

– Умение различать сон и реальность – очень важный навык, – так говорит Мол, и Артур думает, как давно ему это удавалось, ему больше ничего не снится, видения не позволят.

Устав видеть то, чего не в состоянии изменить, Артур часто задумывается, не лучше ли жить во сне, чем в суровой реальности?

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, – в тот же день говорит ему Имс. – Но сны не намного приятнее.

*

В одну из тех ночей, когда Артур отказывается спать, Имс находит его на арендуемом ими в Вашингтоне складе: Артур чертит схемы и проверяет данные об объекте.

Имс кладёт Артуру руку на плечо, и Артур, не слышавший, как он вошёл, давится воздухом: перед глазами мелькает видение, в котором Имс целует чьи-то окровавленные губы.

– Пупсик, тебе надо расслабиться, – говорит Имс, и это первый раз, когда он зовёт Артура так, первый из многих грядущих.

Артуру не нравится это прозвище, оно не вяжется с тем, что он только что видел, да и вообще он не любит, когда ему советуют расслабиться, о чём тут же сообщает Имсу.

– Мы едва знакомы, – говорит Артур, хотя временами, вспоминая свои видения, он ощущает, будто они знакомы сто лет.

Имс предлагает исправить это алкоголем, и Артур обнаруживает, что согласился, даже не задумываясь.

Мысль напиться и наконец уснуть звучит заманчиво, и немногим позже Артур оказывается в плохо освещённом грязном баре, которого сам никогда бы не заметил, и Имс говорит с ним мягким, приглушённым голосом, который обычно использует, чтобы втереться в доверие к цели.

– Я болтаю о себе всего каких-то пару часов, – в какой-то момент говорит Имс, удивлённо глядя на выстроившуюся перед Артуром батарею бутылок.

Взгляд Артура прикован к точке на груди Имса, украшенной неподходящей по размеру рубашкой с уродливым узором, и сквозь мутный туман в голове Артур надеется, что Имс не спросит, о чём говорил, и не решит, что настала его очередь говорить.

– Знаешь, я всегда смотрю на тебя, – медленно говорит Имс, не отрывая от Артура немигающего взгляда. – У меня к этому способности. Смотреть на людей и понимать, о чём они думают, что им нравится и что нет. А с тобой – ничего не выходит.

– Может, я не хочу, чтоб меня видели насквозь, – заплетающимся языком отвечает Артур. Он утомился.

– У тебя есть тайна, – говорит Имс, и из-за того, как он это произносит, предположение не кажется странным.

– Послушай, – говорит он, и, когда Артур не отзывается, хватает его за руку.

В этот раз Артур умудряется подавить вздох потрясения от наполняющих голову картин, он пытается выкрутиться из хватки, но Имс не отпускает – и солнце светит в окно спальни в незнакомой парижской квартире, Имс, укутавшийся в простыню, которую Артур купил в бутике в Токио, а потом Имс, который просит его не уходить, ногти впиваются Артуру в руку, чьи-то похороны, безупречно одетый Имс, руки в карманах, не может взглянуть на гроб, и взрыв, и «не бойся быть посмелее, пупсик».

Будь посмелее.

Он не смог бы, даже если б попытался.

Имс отпускает его руку.

– Я собираюсь стать тем, кто раскроет твою тайну, – говорит он, и Артур никогда не видел его настолько серьёзным.

*

Прошло два года, а Артур ему так и не рассказал.

В Артура стреляют двадцать четвёртого ноября, на улице под открытым небом, во сне. Стреляет их цель, и право же, Артуру не следовало так опрометчиво позволять Коббу ввязываться в дело бывшего морского пехотинца, к тому же весьма влиятельного, но в последнее время, с тех пор как Кобб и Мол начали эксперименты со снами, Кобб не видит границ.

Их дети теперь зовут Артура «дядя Артур», из-за того как часто он соглашался посидеть с ними всякий раз, когда их родители заняты сном, и, проснувшись, они похожи на наркоманов, одержимых чудесами и возможностями, с которыми столкнулись.

Имс говорит им остановиться, поступать разумно, но, выражаясь словами Имса, никто никогда не прислушивается к голосу разума, потому что благоразумие – это скучно.

Когда Артура ранят, Имс рядом – он уже участвовал с ними в стольких делах, что замечает, когда Артур становится невнимательным и может провалиться, и, хотя помощи от него не слишком много, Артур не отмахивается, потому что иногда важно внимание.

Артур ненавидит двадцать четвёртое ноября.

В этот день умрёт Мол.

Имс объявляет операцию проваленной и убивает цель, а потом смотрит на Артура, заливающего тротуар кровью.

– Мне тебя?.. – спрашивает он и кивает головой на пистолет, но Артур отрицательно качает головой.

В момент смерти он чувствует себя как никогда живым.

Он кашляет кровью и скребёт ногтями асфальт, но он этого хочет, ни в чём не нуждается больше, только бы знать, что это лишь сон.

– Если бы ты только рассказал мне, – говорит Имс и опускается рядом с ним на колени.

Артур чувствует, как понемногу истончается сознание.

Мир вокруг размывается.

– Что ж, – говорит Имс, наклоняется и целует его окровавленные губы.

*

Через год они хоронят Мол.

Имс приходит, на нём новый костюм и галстук, но его кожаные туфли забрызганы грязью, и он не в силах ни на кого смотреть, меньше всего – на гроб Мол.

Артур и не подозревал, что Имс был так привязан к Мол, даже при том, что работал с ними последние четыре года, и думает, не легче было бы Имсу сейчас, если бы Артур заранее рассказал ему, что она умрёт.

Имс с трудом выдавливает что-то, звучащее как «Я не могу» и «Не буду», не поднимая головы, давя всхлипы, которые грозят прорваться наружу, и Артуру, непривычному к подобному зрелищу, приходится отвести взгляд.

*

После похорон Имс уезжает.

Говорит, что хочет отдохнуть.

Он заходит попрощаться с Коббом и Артуром, и, хотя Артур не верит, что Имс из тех, кто ходит в отпуск, он сочувствует, и если честно, Артуру грустно видеть, как он уходит.

– В следующую нашу встречу я тебе расскажу, – говорит Артур и, пожимая Имсу руку, видит двухэтажный дом в Момбасе.

На то, чтобы собраться с духом и наконец отправится туда у него уходит пять месяцев 

*

В доме Имса нет дверного звонка, поэтому Артур стучится, неуверенный, что Имс расслышит стук за шумом массы людей, проходящих мимо по главной улице, или машин и мотоциклов, которые зигзагом продвигаются сквозь толпу.

Прождав какое-то время, он обнаруживает, что дверь не заперта, и решает войти.

Дом построен из глины, блистает некрашеными стенами и отсутствием настоящего пола, и Артур, привыкший к местам пороскошнее, думает, что жить в подобном месте можно только если очень его любишь, но здесь просторно, и дом будто наполнен теплом, напоминает об Имсе.

Артур вздрагивает от стука захлопнувшейся двери, и неожиданно прямо перед ним стоит Имс.

Судя по выражению лица, он понятия не имел, что кто-то только что стучался в дверь, и, увидев Артура, он распахивает глаза.

– Как тебе удалось?.. – выдыхает он, но Артур вдруг чувствует себя глупо и решает поддаться накатившему желанию сбежать и притвориться, что не проделал долгий путь из Парижа ради встречи с Имсом.

– Артур, пупсик, – говорит Имс с угрозой в голосе, – я никому не говорил об этом месте. Это Момбаса, здесь не ведут учёт квартиросъёмщиков. Не желаешь объяснить, как ты меня нашёл?

Артур поворачивается на выход.

– Зря я решил приехать, – бормочет он, но Имс хватает его за руку.

– Не уходи, – шепчет он. – Ты обещал рассказать.

Артур видит Фишера, видит Имса на складе, Имс пинает ножку его стула. Тайна останется тайной до того момента, как закончится та работа, в чём бы она не заключалась, до тех пор, пока они не окажутся в безопасности, но Артур хочет рассказать прямо сейчас, хочет довериться и прекратить напрасную трату времени.

– У тебя был друг, и ты не сумел его спасти, – говорит он. – Ты до сих пор видишь его кровь на своих руках, и ты не боишься собственной смерти, но боишься, что умрёт кто-то близкий. Может, поэтому ты никогда не говорил мне, что любишь, но ты скажешь, вечером, в июне, на веранде этого дома, которую я вообще-то пока не видел, воздух будет слишком влажный, и я закашляюсь от выхлопных газов и почти пропущу этот момент, но ты скажешь, и поедешь со мной в Париж, потому что я знаю, здесь мне жить не понравится.  
Ты любишь мои глаза и плечи, и всегда был уверен, что станешь тем, кто однажды заставит меня улыбнуться пошлой шуткой и ласковым прозвищем, но я тебе прямо сейчас могу сказать, что в тот день, который наступит через несколько месяцев, я улыбнусь только оттого, что ты так сильно старался, а не потому, что шутка была смешная.

Он тяжело выдыхает.

– Когда ко мне прикасаются, я… вижу разное. Вроде обрывков будущего, чего этот человек боится.  
Это будущее наступит. Когда ты ко мне прикоснулся, ты был единственным человеком с тех пор, как я был ребёнком, кто, казалось, не боится будущей беды – пока я не увидел твои руки в крови.  
Это будущее всё равно наступит. Тебе не удастся кого-то спасти, но может это произойдёт во сне, и не будет… иметь значения.

Артур пытается улыбнуться.

– Да, – медленно говорит Имс, – я боюсь твоей смерти, пупсик. Непрерывно. Не то чтобы ты от этого реже умирал. Так что…

Он ненадолго замолкает.

– Значит, ты видишь будущее.

Это звучит нелепо, и Артур окончательно стушёвывается.

Между ними всё сказано, а потому они стоят посреди гостиной в доме Имса, и Имс всё ещё не отпустил его руку, и тишина становится неловкой.

– Ты меня любишь? – тихо спрашивает Имс, и Артур шагает к нему, обнимает и бережно целует, просто потому что ему невыносимо, как потерянно, с какой неуверенностью смотрит на него Имс.

– Я полюблю, – говорит он, и по увиденному в будущем знает, что прав.


End file.
